This invention relates to a curtain for vehicle windshields and, more particularly, to a device which may be adjustably and removably secured on a dashboard of a motor vehicle, boat or the like to shade the interior of the vehicle from the hot rays of the sun.
The protective curtain must be mounted on one or more rollers housed in a mounting bracket which is detachably fastened inside of the vehicle at a point midway of the length of the windshield with the extendable curtains anchoring at a point adjacent the sides of the windshield.
Heretofore, such windshield protective devices have been bulky, expensive to manufacture and usually, when mounted, are intended to remain in place, thereby providing a distraction to the operator of the vehicle.
Thus, a new and improved curtain for inside mounting on the windshield of a vehicle is needed which is intended to be temporarily used each time the vehicle is parked in the sun.